ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Ultras
Ultra Primus, alternatively called Primus (Not to be confused with the Cybertronian God) and Primordial Ultras by Titans are incredibly ancient and powerful Overseers and Creators of the Vhaetris Multiverse, Worlds of extreme purity that has a notable lack of Anathium or its related energies. Although they are known as Gods by the Mortals of the Multiverse they oversee, they themselves don't adopt this name/moniker. __ToC__ History Done purely by the hand of Titan Prince Akreious, the original Silver 13 Primordial Ultras was created in the dark Void of Nothingness outside of any Magniverse and without knowledge from the rest of the Trinity. Left to their own devices and with an innate, pure, sense of need to Create, these 13 Primordial Ultras birthed the 9 Original Cardinal Worlds. Although the Multiverse would explode into its infinite timelines, these 9 would serve as the basis for every World within the now- Vhaetris Multiverse, named after the youngest Primordial Ultra and last to be created, Vhaetris. Having completed their innate mission of creating immensely pure worlds, these Ultras settled in their 9 Cardinal Worlds and remains there to this very day, awaiting for their creator to return to give them new purpose. An unknown amount of time later, these Ultras began intermingling and forming intimate bonds which would eventually give rise to the next Generation of Ultras; a Sub-Species called Antediluvian Ultras (Although they're never referred to as such). These Coloured Descendants are the ones found roaming the infinite, innumerable worlds that form the Vhaetris Multiverse Nature Ultra Primus are by their very nature, primarily composed of Chaotic Energies courtesy of their Creator. In accordance with such powers, they are primarily Creators and Fighters and while focused on keeping their Multiverse pure, largely doesn't care for Order. This is due to the fact that insignificant fractions of their powers across these Worlds takes the form of beings worshipped as "Deities" who possess more than enough power to handle the natural order on their lonesome within their home Universe. Primordial Ultras vary wildly in terms of power and the differences between one and another can be literal magnitudes, although never truly equalling any notable Titan. Much like the Titan Princes however, they have assigned roles and laws they represent or symbolize. The roles or laws they embody is simply that; a title or job and doesn't necessarily represent their true powers or position. Primordial Ultras are naturally Ageless and "Death" to them is more "Dispersed as Energy" temporarily before they reform at a later date none worse for wear. In this sense, every Primordial Ultra can be said to be a Servant of Akreious. And naturally, being a creation of Akreious, Primordial Ultras have an innate and intense hatred of all things Anathium and Eldritch Things. Generation 2 and Beyond After the 13 Original Ultras, their descendants adopted colouration in their bodies due to them being more independent from Akeious' Silver Creations; born from the World the Original 13 made. However, this causes them to become more disconnected to Akreious and as such weaken significantly in terms of strength. These descendants can be categorized into 2 different categories: Discipline Gods and Warrior Gods. Discipline Gods are usually blue-bodied and focus on maintaining the Vhaetris Multiverse as awhole. Also they, much like their names would imply, are extremely focused on Discipline and in particular, the act of harnessing the energies of Akreious still within them, although not all subscribe to his power. As his energies are immensely chaotic and unpredictable, a normal Discipline God can still be considered extremely new and weak even at billions of years of straight Meditation. Warrior Gods are the Red-Bodied counterparts of the Discipline Gods. They effectively serve as the military force on behalf of the Discipline Gods who are too focused on their Meditations. Warrior Gods interact with the Mortal Realm far more than their other counterparts and rather than using the energy of Akreious, tend to use alternatives such as Mana, Magic, or even their natural brute strength. Members (Known) 13 Original *Aeos: The First Silver Ultra to be made by Akreious, Aeos wields the most power out of his brethren bar none. He represents and symbolizes the Physical Space of which the mortals walk in the Vhaetris Multiverse. He is also often considered the "King" of the Primordial Ultras. *Ethos: The 2nd Silver Ultra to be made, Ethos symbolizes the concept of Thought and Intelligent Design, often simplified to "Wisdom". Her role means that she's often credited for everything that is orderly in the Universe; from people standing up in a gym to how Electrons are formed around atoms. This means she's also the closest to Sol. *Damos: The last of the Core 3, Damos symbolizes the concept of Time and Expiration. When things pass and an end comes, Damos is credited for it. It is his role in causing and bringing Expiration that causes him to associate with Z the most. *Vhaetris: The youngest and last of the original 13, Vhaetris symbolizes Purity in all of its forms. The Multiverse the Original 13 created was name after her as she's the last direct creation of Akreious before his sudden disappearance. Generation 2+ Discipline Gods *Athos: Named after Aeos and Ethos, Athos is considered to have the highest authority on matters when it comes to disputes between factions and is often called the "Mediation God". Incredibly ancient, Athos is the premiere master of using the powers of The Titan Prince of Chaos. *Death: A somewhat rogue Discipline God, Death is named after The Necrobane and claims to be an Incarnation of him, although everybody can sense that this is in fact, not true. He is often called the "Obsession God" for this reason. Warrior Gods *Sucos: One of the youngest but more spirited Warrior Gods, Sucos is known for her extremely quick temper but equally quick wits. She is said to be the only Primordial Ultra to have met Akreious after his departure and gained true Immortality in doing so as a reward. She's mastered the usage of Mana, Magic (In its various forms) and notably mastered thousands of forms of combat with various weapons. Trivia *The exact date the Primordial Ultras and Vhaetris Multiverse were made is unknown and is only being revealed now is because the Titan(?) Akreious may or may not have dropped this secret while incredibly drunk on his own special brew of Cider with, of course, a cosmic-variant of Poutine *It is unknown why Akreious created this Multiverse as a secret and kept it a secret from the rest of the Titan Princes for such a long time or even what their purpose is Category:Akreious Category:Fan Concepts Category:Metaverse Fantasy